


Star

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A star falls from the sky and into your hands. Then it seeps through your veins and swims inside your blood and becomes every part of you. And then you have to put it back into the sky. And it's the most painful thing you'll ever have to do and that you've ever done. But what's yours is yours. Whether it’s up in the sky or here in your hands. And one day, it'll fall from the sky and hit you in the head real hard and that time, you won't have to put it back in the sky again.” <br/>― C. JoyBell C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> It's not much, just a little something I wrote for Micchan because she has migraine and deserves to be cheered up because she always cheers me up :)

Kento’s POV

I fell in love with Fuma shortly after we debuted. We had been friends before, of course, but he had always been like a younger brother to me, a little selfish sometimes and noisy and weird, but adorable at the same time and making me feel better every time he was around.

It was when we debuted, that I noticed how much he had grown up without me even noticing. Because suddenly, it was both of us taking care of our younger band members, and slowly, we started to grow into a really good team. 

It was a slow realization process, from just enjoying his presence to my heartbeat picking up when he smiled at me and all those cliché things I had read about in all these romance novels. I wondered if I should fight it, at first, but then I just let it happen, because well, things always happened for a reason. 

Everything with Fuma had always seemed a little like fate, from the way we had met on his first day in the agency, to the way we had never really left each other side, to us debuting together. Like it was all meant to be. 

And surely, my feelings for him were meant to be, too. 

As much as I had read about the symptoms of love, I had read about heartbreak, too, and of course, the first time I had to go through it was because of Fuma, too. 

Seeing how his eyes had sparkled when he told me that there was this girl in his class and how he had been watching her for a while before he had finally found the courage to ask her out, I felt like a knife was shoved right through my breast. Still I smiled, pretending to be honestly excited for him, like he expected his best friend to. 

After that, I gave up on Fuma. I realized that, no matter how much he liked me, he would never see me the way I saw him. It was not like my feelings disappeared with that, and I was not sure if they ever were going to, but I had come to terms with forever keeping them to myself. 

Fuma’s first girlfriend did not stay for long, but that was not a big comfort, because after her came another, and after her yet another, and Fuma discussed each and everything about them with me, until I somehow got used to it. I calmed myself with the thought that these girls kept coming and going, and I was still here, close at Fuma’s side, and even if it was not as close as I really wanted to be, but for now, it was enough.

“Why do you never date?” Fuma had asked me once, watching my face with a frown. “You are supposed to be the ladies guy out of us, yet I never see you with girls.”

It had made me smile at the irony, and Fuma had watched me curiously, but I had just shrugged. 

“I am just not interested” I said simply, and Fuma had scoffed at me, when it really was the truth. 

It was like Fuma was a star, and I was the moon, I realized. We were so close, yet so far away, and even if it seemed like I could reach out to him, really, I couldn’t, because he was out there with all these other sparkling stars, and I was still by myself, in the end. 

The months went on like this, and I was kind of relieved when Fuma’s dates seemed to become less, or maybe he just stopped telling me about them. Either way, I was fine with it, because as much as I had come to terms with this situation, it was nice to not be reminded of the wounds all over your heart all the time. 

I was a little thrown, though, when Fuma started _looking_ at me suddenly. There were moments when our eyes met and there was this strangely intense emotion in his eyes and it made my heart speed up, only that I told it to calm down because this could not be what I wanted it to be. 

A star would never be as stupid to fall for the moon. 

In the New Yorker night sky, the moon seemed even lonelier because you could not see the stars, I thought briefly, but I could not really focus on the thought because Fuma was right next to me, and I could see him as well as he could see me.

He had asked me to sneak out with him an hour ago. Shori had long gone to bed and even though I had been dead tired when Fuma had knocked, I could not turn down the opportunity to spend some alone time with him.

Also, I loved New York, and spending some alone time with the guy I loved in this special city was worth losing some well needed sleep over it.

Fuma was quiet as we walked through the streets, but I did not mind, really. We knew each other long enough to be past that point of always needing to talk. Sometimes, being in each other’s presence was enough to communicate. 

It took me off guard, though, when I suddenly felt Fuma’s cold fingers reaching out for my hand, entwining with mine. 

I looked at him with wide eyes, but Fuma was looking straight ahead, only the slight rosy tint on his cheeks giving him away. I almost missed it when he started speaking, but I tuned in just in time to hear the most important sentence.

“I like you” he said firmly, squeezing my hand. “As more than a friend, and I wanted you to _know_.”

I continued staring at him for another five steps or so before I stood, pulling at our joined hands until he finally faced me. 

Fuma’s eyes met mine only for a brief second before I slung my free arm around his neck and pulled him in.

Fuma’s lips were dry and cold when they met mine, but he melted into the kiss without any resistance, and I felt a little light headed, like I had been knocked over and now I was disoriented and did not quite know what was happening, only much, much _better_. 

Fuma’s hand was shaking when it fisted the material of my jacket, and when we finally broke apart, he held me close enough to feel his breath on my lips. 

“So you are interested in dating, after all?” he breathed, making me smile with the silly question.

“I never said I wasn’t” I chuckled. “I just wasn’t interested in girls. Or anyone that isn’t you, really.”

That made Fuma smile, and he dove in for another kiss. 

Maybe I was dreaming, I figured. The long flight and the lack of sleep making me hallucinate. But if it was a dream, I never wanted to wake up, I figured. 

And well, since Fuma was my personal star, maybe it was better if it stayed night forever, because like this, I could always see him by my side.


End file.
